


Tree vs Tree, Forest vs Forest

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes things are supposed to be left alone.





	Tree vs Tree, Forest vs Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2016-06-20 01:05 to 01:14pm

"These are not the kind of trees we were looking for. Therefore, this is also not the forest we were looking for."

"How can you tell which kind of forest it is? They all look a-like."

"These trees are prickly. We were looking for leafy ones. Leaves, you know. The kind that doesn't prick."

"Prick or no prick. What does it matter? It's a forest with trees and the map said forest with trees."

"Trees like giants. It said giants. Giants are not prickly."

"Oh hush. Forest is forest and tree is tree."

Bilbo almost cursed but did not retaliate aloud. Let them think what they desired. He liked being outside and the others would find out soon enough.


End file.
